Blood Sweat and Tears
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Taeyong merasa terkucil dan berbeda dari keluarganya sendiri. Ia kini hidup didunia yang mulai dibangunnya. Dunia normal Taeyong adalah malam kelam, skandal dan dunia yang memabukkan. Sampai sang malaikat bersayap hitam menjadi point petuah hidupnya. Benarkah dia utusan Tuhan dalam doa pertamanya?(Terinsipirasi dari novel Demian by Hermann Hesse)/Taeyong/Jaehyun/JaeYong/NCT/Rated?


**Blood, Sweat and Tears..**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Seo Johnny**

 **NCT other member**

 **Warning : Semi YAOI**

 **Rated T**

 **DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

.

 **(Terinsipirasi dari**

 ** _Demian_ : The Story of Emil Sinclair's Youth is a Bildungsroman by _Hermann Hesse_ )**

.

 **Bab 1 : Epidermis**

 **.**

Kedua orangtuanya sadar, jika ia bagaikan buku putih yang masih kosong. Seakan suci tanpa getasan pena hitam, damai tak berapi. Semua orang berkata, 'hai kau anak manis, anak yang baik'. Begitu sekiranya yang sering ia dengar dalam sepuluh tahun dihidupnya. Ia tak pernah berulah, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan anak berumur sepuluh tahun sepertinya selain mencari cacing untuk umpan pancingnya atau mengajak _troy_ , si anjing _siberian_ yang bahkan ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya, jalan jalan di senja hari. Oh jangan lupakan, merengek manja minta dibelikan edisi terbaru _conquer_ yang bahkan lebih mahal dari sepiring jumbo galbi kesukaannya.

Mari perkenalkan anak ini, apakah dia tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Setidaknya mengenalnya bukan menjadi masalah dalam menelaah lebih jauh tokoh kita ini. Anak sepuluh tahun, Lee Taeyong. Bocah manis yang mana belum bisa membedakan arah utara dan selatan. Bocah yang akan tersesat jika bermain dimansion besar sang kakek. Semuanya, orang terdekatnya memanggilnya dengan nama Taeyongie.

Taeyong, seperti yang kita ketahui tadi. Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok anak seumurannya. Bersekolah, melakukan pelajaran tambahan dan bermain sesudahnya. Ia hidup dan dilahirkan dari keluarga berkecukupan, sangat. Ia berada didalam keluarga dengan etika terbaik, penuh dengan kedisiplinan, dan moral religius yang taat. Hanya saja, tak semua anak di Seoul ini memiliki posisi terbaik seperti Taeyong saat ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum kedua orangtuanya lahir, sang kakek juga pernah berada di posisinya, menjadi sang tuan muda terhormat. Tapi Taeyong tak bertabiat seperti sang kakek dulu. Sudah kukatakan, ia sebagai kertas putih yang mengikuti hidup masa kanak-kanaknya dengan sangat baik. Intinya, ia anak kebanggan kedua orang tuanya.

Hidup bergelimang harta sebagai anak bungsu dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari ayah ibunya. Dikelilingi dua kakak perempuan yang cantik dengan _attitude_ dan _manner_ terbaik dalam rumah tangga, memiliki banyak nonna dan hyeong yang selalu menjaganya dirumah –Taeyong tak akan mau memanggilnya pembantu atau apalah itu-, ia hidup sangat sempurna dimansion mewah ayahnya.

Taeyong bersekolah di tempat yang bahkan sering ia sebut istal kuda. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menyebutnya sedemikian, ia harus menjalani asrama disana setiap _weekend_ , untuk mengejar kelas tambahan yang sesuai dengan sokongan dari ayah ibunya. Apa namanya jika bukan istal kuda, berkunjung setiap weekend, mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya masalah dalam hidupnya.

Sudah kukatakan, Taeyong adalah anak yang manis, penurut, dambaan kakek neneknya. Ia pangeran kecil yang masa depannya sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh ayah ibunya. Tapi jangan lupakan ia adalah buku kosong yang mudah dimasuki apa saja, artinya ia bisa menerima catatan apapun dan melakukan imitasi sesudahnya, adakah yang lebih mengerikan dari itu.

.

* * *

"Tuan muda, pukul satu Miss Yon singgah kemari. Ia akan memberikan jadwal memanah terbaru." Taeyong hanya mengangguk saat Leeteuk Hyung, pria yang bahkan telah mengabdi dirumahnya jauh sebelum ia lahir mengingatkannya. Ia tetap fokus dengan buku gambarnya.

"Tuan muda, nanti pukul lima, tuan besar akan kemari. Saya harap lukisan anda sudah jadi."

"Nde.." kini ia mengiyakan. Taeyong paham kakeknya adalah sosok yang disiplin, meski gambar ini hal sepele, sang kakek pasti menganggapnya ini adalah hal terbesar yang diberikan cucunya.

"Tuan muda, jangan lupakan vitamin anda." ucapan itu adalah catatan kesekian yang tak boleh ia lupakan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menyudahinya dengan cekatan, mengambil gelas bening dari pria didepannya.

Sekali lagi, jika kau bosan dengan cerita bocah ini, maka anggap saja ini adalah dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak dalam buku _Zootopia_ , bukankah kita tak pernah bisa menolak sebuah dongeng.

Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa kuceritakan dari sosok si kecil Taeyong. Ia hanya bocah tampan dan manis –sekiranya kuucap lagi-, hidup dengan bergelimang harta, kasih sayang, serta sejuta aturan _aristrokasi_ yang mudah ditanamkan dalam otaknya yang masih polos. Ia sosok buku kosong yang bisa menyerap torehan tinta hitam diatasnya, bukankah seperti itu kehidupan anak-anak.

.

.

Tapi ini bukan dunia Taeyong. Ia merasa ia hidup didunia kamuflase, penuh kepalsuan, dimana ia tak seharusnya ada disini. Ia tak bisa mengikuti semua norma dalam keluarganya. Taeyong merasa, ia berbeda. Ia tak seharusnya ada ditempat ini. Menjadi tuan muda manis yang dipuja dan dilindungi, ini hanya topengnya.

Suatu malam Taeyong bermimpi, ia berada ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian. Para pria bertopeng dengan selaras panjang ditangannya. Membunuh siapa saja manusia dihadapannya, mencabiknya menjadi organ paling menjijikkan, namun tidak bagi Taeyong. Saat ia tersadar berada dimana tubuh kecilnya, di situasi ini, ia tersenyum setelahnya. Taeyong bahkan ingin menggengam pistol yang tergeletak didepannya. Ingin memainkannya dan menembakkannya dikepala siapa saja obyek didepannya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Taeyong tersenyum saat pria bertopeng didepannya memberikan senjata berwarna silvernya. Benda itu terasa ringan ditangan mungilnya, lantas pria itu berujar dengan suara lantangnya, "Kau tak harus hidup diduniamu saat ini. Matilah, dan bunuhlah dirimu sendiri jika kau merasa itu lebih menyenangkan. Jadilah siang dimalam hari, nikmati malam disiang hari."

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu, "Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

Tapi pria itu tak menjawabnya, ia melangkah berpaling meninggalkan Taeyong dengan suaranya yang semakin tercekat.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong bukan lagi tuan muda manis pujaan keluarganya. Tak lagi setelah ia membunuh _vester_ , kucing persia sang ibu ditaman belakang. Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas. Taeyong tertawa setelahnya, dihadapan belasan rekan kerja ayah dan ibunya. Lantas memamerkan kucing berbulu abu-abu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, dengan darah pekat menyelimuti kemeja donkernya.

" _Vester_ menggigit tanganku. Lihat sakit sekali. Makannya _vester_ kuhukum." ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Saat itu yang ia lihat, tatapan ngeri tamu-tamu terhormat dihadapannya. Teriakan sang ibu dan pukulan keras sang ayah. Tapi Taeyong bangga setelahnya, ia merasa misi pertamanya berhasil. Ia bahagia.

.

Kejahatan Taeyong, sebut saja begitu, mulai menjadi seiring bertambahnya hari. Katakanlah Taeyong si jago kandang. Karena ia melakukan aksi heroiknya -begitu difikirannya- hanya dirumah saja. Taeyong mendapatkannya, kebebasan tanpa kekangan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Tatapan sinis sang kakek dan ucapan jahat kedua kakaknya. Ia mengalami penolakan dan terabaikan. Awalnya Taeyong bangga. Ia hanya ingin bebas dari kehidupannya yang sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ya awalnya hanya itu, tapi Taeyong sadar, jalan yang ia ambil salah.

Ia memang berhasil dikucilkan, terkotak-kotak dalam silsilah anak dan saudara, tak mengapa, itu memang tujuannya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah anak kecil yang berpikir dewasa terlalu dini, ingin mencari jati dirinya tanpa melihat akibatnya. Dan yang ia rasakan kemudian, ia terkucilkan.

Apa sudah kukatakan jika ia pemimpi yang ulung, bukan, tepatnya dia hidup dalam dunia mimpi, anggap saja seperti itu. Sejak awal, Taeyong memang merasa ia berbeda dari keluarganya. Dia merasa ini bukan dunianya. Bukan hanya karena status sosialnya, tetapi dimensi kehidupannya, ini bukan alamnya. Ia lebih menyukai malam gelap dan kelam. Ia menyukai darah dengan wanginya yang memabukkan. Ia tertawa saat mendengar burung gagak menghantui malam. Ia aneh dimata keluarganya, dan ia menyukainya.

Tapi kini ia semakin sadar, ia tak seharusnya berada disini, _world of light_ yang mengukungnya, ia merasa, Tuhan tak adil padanya. Tak adil dalam menempatkan jiwanya, kenapa Tuhan tak membuatkannya saja dunia sendiri. Dunia normal dimana ia bebas melakukan kenakalan, membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia, itulah dunianya.

.

 _For the first time in my life, i tasted death, and death tasted bitter, for death is birth, is fear and dread of some terrible renewal.-Herman Hesse,1919._

 _._

 _._

Ini rahasia, kau harus tau, Taeyong tak sesempurna sebelumnya. Ia bukan bersekolah, mengikuti kegiatan dan bermain setelahnya. Kau salah, awal pemberontakannya adalah dari sini. Dimana saat semua orang mengenalnya sebagai anak konglomerat, hanya namanya saja, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia tak pernah diterima sedari dini. Bukan hanya pengacuhan ditaman anak-anak saja, tapi dikelas menarinya, dikantin makan siangnya, bahkan jalan setapak tempatnya melangkah pulang. Semua akan perduli padanya saat sang guru menyebut namanya, tapi menolaknya setelah sang guru melangkah keluar kelas. Begitu seterusnya, Taeyong tak diterima oleh lingkungan kecilnya.

Ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang marga Lee. Dihormati didepan, dibuang setelahnya. Apakah dosa ini datang tiba-tiba. Tentu saja tidak. Semua karena perlakuan pangeran yang ia dapat, tak hanya dari keluarganya, tapi juga orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya. Ia muak, sungguh. Semua menganggap ia lemah, bersembunyi dibalik ketiak sang ibu, tak bisa apa-apa, ia si anak mama.

Taeyong bangkit, merubah aspek kehidupannya, ia tak mau dianggap lemah. Ia berontak tapi ia gagal. Ia malah semakin diasingkan. Bahkan bukan hanya oleh teman-teman seusianya, tapi kini keluarga besarnya. Ia membutuhkan pengakuan, hanya itu?

.

* * *

Seiring berjalannya tahun, ia semakin dilupakan. Tak mengapa, ia bisa berdiam diri dan hidup didunianya. Daripada rumah sakit jiwa mengekangnya, ia memilih mengikat dunianya untuk sementara waktu, bersabar sampai pondasi kokoh itu membentuk langit-langit dunianya.

Saat usianya enam belas tahun, ia tak tau seperti apa rupanya. Taeyong tak sudi bercermin, menatap wajah palsunya, ia memilih mati saja daripada itu. Taeyong tak perduli dengan kacamata kudanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti pemuda lemah. Ia ingin seperti saat berusia sebelas tahun, memberontak dan membuat skandal. Tapi ia harus menahannya, ia akan membuat dunianya sendiri nanti. Ia berjanji.

Sampai suatu saat sang kakek menemuinya. Dengan tatapan dingin, oh lihatlah, sangat berbeda bukan. Tatapan hangat padanya saat ia masih kecil dulu, ya Taeyong bahagia dengan ini.

.

"Tinggalah disana dalam empat semestermu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam atau kau tau sendiri apa akibatnya." Taeyong tersenyum mendengar perintah sang kakek. Kemana ayah dan ibunya, kenapa tugas ini diberikan pada si tua ini.

"Jika kau tanyakan bagaimana ayah dan ibumu, tak perlu cemas. Ini semua idenya. Kau bebas, tapi ingat, sekali berulah, kau tau sendiri akibatnya." dan dengan itu, sang kakek menutup kencang pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Taeyong dalam kegelapan. Ia menyeringai setelahnya, benar-benar kebahagiannya. Taeyong mengambil selembar brosur yang teronggok dilantai. Lalu tersenyum saat membacanya. Tak jadi apa, hanya dua tahun ia hidup di asrama sekolahnya. Mendapat teman baru dan membuat dunia normalnya menjadi nyata.

Taeyong tak bodoh, memang bagaimana dengan keluarganya. Kenapa mengasingkannya begini. Oh tentu saja, karena kakak pertamanya akan menikah dengan pria bangsawan dan sesuai hukum temurun dikeluarganya, pria yang menikahi kakaknya harus tinggal paling tidak selama tiga tahun di mansion ini. Oh tentu saja, seperti mendapat emas, keluarganya akan menyingkirkan dulu sampah disekitarnya bukan. Ah betapa indahnya hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Taeyong. Membuat dunianya bukanlah hal mudah. Jika dulu Taeyong hanya harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya –haruskah ia menyebutnya begitu- selama sembilan jam saja, kini satu hari penuh ia harus kuat dengan kuping tebalnya.

Ia menempati kamar asramanya seorang diri. Kamar yang selalu kosong yang mana banyak dikatakan itu angker. Cih sampah, mana ada yang seperti itu, kecuali dunianya, Taeyong akan percaya. Tapi dari penjelasan ketua asrama, seorang murid pindahan baru dari Kansas, Amerika Serikat akan menjadi teman tidurnya. Bagaimana ia tak memberi istilah itu jika ranjang dikamarnya hanya ada satu, dan berukuran king size. Oh, ia tak sabar.

Taeyong bersumpah akan menunjukkan dominasi saat teman barunya itu datang. Ia tak ingin dianggap lemah seperti yang sering ia dengar selama ini. Hanya karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus, lalu kacamata kuda menutupi pandangannya, mereka menganggapnya lemah. Tak mengapa, ini hanya sementara, kau harus ingat.

.

"Pangeran terbuang, menyingkirlah!" Taeyong mengenal suara itu. Aksen suara berat mendominasi, dia pasti Johnny. Taeyong mengenalnya sebagai kakak angkatan –seharusnya- tapi kemudian ia tinggal kelas hanya karena alasan yang konyol, mencintai kamar asramanya. Lalu siapa pangeran terbuang yang sebenarnya.

Taeyong menutup lokernya dengan cepat, lantas beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tak akan berlama-lama disini, tak akan sudi. Tentu saja jika bukan karena lokernya berada dibawah loker si Johnny.

"Cih, penakut. Dasar lemah."

Taeyong berbalik memunggungi Johnny dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dimana aksinya itu terlihat oleh lawan dibelakangnya. Johnny tertawa remeh melihatnya, adakah yang lebih lucu dari seekor tikus yang tengah tertangkap basah mencuri keju basi.

"Kau marah. Mau melawanku. Haha, ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan tikus kecil sepertimu."

Taeyong berputar menatap Johnny. Menengadah menatap sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dihadapannya, "Tikus sekalipun bisa membunuh seekor kucing."

"Haha kau bilang apa. Hei kalian lihatlah, tikus terbuang ini marah."

Taeyong merasa kikuk saat belasan pasang mata beralih menatapnya. Disertai dengusan remeh menyelubungi pendengaranya. Hatinya seperti ngarai yang sudah tak mampu menahan emosi lagi, siap meluap kapan saja dengan semua intimidasi ini. Saat suara sinis mereka semakin menyelubunginya, Taeyong mendadak kaku, tak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Johnny membentaknya.

"Ak-aku, aku, aku yang melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berjanji tak akan menggangguku jika kuceritakan ini." apakah ini sebuah kesepakatan, atau penawaran. Johhny hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar cicitan Taeyong. Berkumpullah anak-anak laki-laki –ingat ini asrama dan sekolah pria- mengelilingi Taeyong. Si pangeran terbuang membuka suara dengan nada meyakinkan, siapa yang tak curiga.

Johnny menyeringai, ia tau, Taeyong tengah merencanakan sesuatu, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji padamu. Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Jika kau tanyakan itu sekarang, aku tak akan menjawabnya." Taeyong berujar mulai berani, "..mudah saja, jika kau mengiyakan, jalan mengikuti kelas dance akan lebih mudah bagimu." benar bukan, ini sebuah penawaran.

Johnny berbalik menatap sahabat-sahabatnya, kau boleh menyebutnya begitu, karena pada kenyataannya, mereka adalah anggota geng nya. Tak bernama, tapi satu jiwa, dan dari sinilah Taeyong ingin membangun dunianya.

.

.

 _Satu jam sebelumnya_

Apakah ia harus berdiam saja didalam sini sampai sepuluh menit kedepan. Benar bukan, ia jago kandang, jago bersembunyi didalam kandang, bukan tepatnya bilik toilet. Taeyong hanya malas berurusan dengan mereka. Rekan-rekan sekelasnya, yang kini asyik berpesta rokok diluar sana. Taeyong bisa mencium bau itu dari sini, bilik toilet paling pojok.

" _Berani sekali yang melakukan itu. Aku salut, kejahatannya benar-benar memuaskan."_

" _Ya kau benar, kalau aku belum tentu berani melakukan itu. Apalagi tuan Go terkenal teliti."_

" _Hei kalian mencurigai seseorang."_

" _Entahlah, pantas saja jam pelajaran hari ini kosong. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan ini. Cuih, guru-guru tak becus."_

" _Kupikir kita bisa mencobanya. Menjualnya dan kaya seketika."_

" _Kau fikir itu mudah, kau fikir kita siapa."_

" _Kalau begitu aku salut pada pelakunya. Ia menyulitkan para guru selama satu bulan ini. Ini rapat kelima bukan."_

" _Ya, dan dia belum tertangkap juga, aku doakan ia selamat."_

" _Amien.."_

Itu bukan desas desus atau gosip. Taeyong tak sekedar mendengarnya. Ia tau apa yang sedang diperbincangkan diluar sana. Ya, siapapun pelaku kejahatan itu, Taeyong sangat salut padanya. Apakah ia sepemikiran dengannya, merasa dunia ini hampa tanpa skandal, tanpa pemberontakan. Meski ia lemah dan tak berdaya, ia ingin melakukannya, ia ingin dipandang gagah dan berani, lalu diakui. Ya, ia ingin melakukannya. Lantas, kenapa ia tak mencoba melakukan itu. Tunggu, itu hal sulit. Ia tak akan mampu, tapi tunggu, bukankah ini peluang bagus mendapatkan pengakuan. Diakui, orang-orang salut dan segan padanya, mengapa tidak. Mudah saja bukan, Taeyong hanya harus menjadi sosok itu, sosok buronan tanpa diketahui siapa dia. Tapi bagaimana, apakah ia harus melakukannya.

.

* * *

"Kau bercanda? Jangan membual bocah haha." Johnny terkekeh mendengar pengakuan pemuda didepannya. Apa-apaan itu, mengaku dialah yang mencuri mencuri mobil Go saenim. Konyol sekali, dia pikir dia percaya.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh. Konyol. Apa kalian dengar tadi hah, bocah ini membual haha.." Taeyong mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mendengar tawa disekelilingnya. Taeyong ingin menghajar mereka satu persatu, tapi bagaimana.

Taeyong meneliti, menatap sekeliling ruang kelas yang sepi. Taeyong sengaja membawa Johnny dan antek-anteknya, tujuh orang plus Johnny keruangan kosong ini. Ruangan yang lama tak pernah dipergunakan. Taeyong hanya harus memutar otak dan membual dalam situasi ini.

"Go saenim adalah sahabat ayahku. Tapi ia selalu meremehkanku karena aku berkacamata kuda, apakah itu hal yang normal. Aku ingin membalasnya, sama halnya seperti aku ingin membalas kalian yang selalu merendahkanku. Kalian fikir aku siapa hah. Aku bisa melakukan apapun hanya dengan satu kedipan mata." Taeyong berujar dengan lantang, ia membuka kacamata kunonya dan membantingnya kelantai.

"Omong kosong apa ini.." Johnny mulai emosi.

"Aku mencuri mobilnya saat ia mengunjungi rumahku. Aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Puluhan anjing penjaga tak kuhiraukan, aku hanya ingin menyulitkan pria itu. Kalian tau, mobil itu keluaran terbaru, bermanuver sedikit tak jadi apa, menjadi lecet aku akan bahagia, haha"

' _Apa?'_

' _Dia sungguh-sungguh'_

' _Yang benar saja'_

Bisik-bisik itu, apakah mereka mulai percaya, "Aku juga bisa melakukan itu pada kalian. Tanpa bantuan antek-antek abeojiku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau mengancam kami dengan kemampuan konyolmu hah. Kau fikir kau bisa. Apa buktinya kau yang melakukan itu." Johnny menggertaknya, Taeyong semakin berambisi.

"Bukankah sampai sekarang kalian tak pernah mendengar berita apapun tentang mobil tuan Go yang hilang. Tak tau dimana hilangnya, bagaimana caranya, bamm lenyap. Ia bungkam bukan. Sesungguhnya ia bungkam hanya karena takut padaku, aku mengancamnya." Taeyong mengambil nafasnya lalu melanjutkan bualannya, "...aku sudah mengembalikan mobilnya. Ia menyimpannya, ia tak mau hal ini semakin dalam diperkarakan. Bukankah selama ini dia diam tapi pihak sekolah mempermasalahkannya. Oh tentu saja, bukankah itu mobil dinas. Go saenim sekarang sedang dalam dua masalah. Pertama, ancamanku, aku tak akan mengatakan apa itu pada kalian. Kedua, sekolah tetap membuka kasus ini. Kalian fikir si tua Go tak rugi. Ia harus membayar denda dan pajak dua kali lipat. Bukankah itu menyenangkan."

Pria didepan pintu meringsek maju, Suga namanya, ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Taeyong. Ia memiliki dendam peribadi pada guru killer itu. Suga menepuk pundak Taeyong pelan, "Kau hebat jika memang benar-benar melakukannya. Kau tau, jauh sebelum kau melakukan itu, aku ingin melakukan hal buruk yang serupa pada si tua itu. Tapi ya, aku tak punya nyali sebesarmu."

Taeyong menyeringai tipis mendengar pujian itu, apakah si bodoh ini mulai percaya padanya, "Karena dendam memang harus dibalaskan bukan." Taeyong melihat Suga mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Begitu juga anak-anak lainnya, ya Taeyong tau, mereka memiliki dendam yang sama pada guru itu.

.

"Lalu apa alasanmu mengatakan ini semua pada kami. Kau tak takut kami melapor pada Go saem?" ya Taeyong sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini, ia tau, memang aneh jika serigala tiba-tiba membuka bulunya.

"Aku mengajak kalian melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kalian juga bisa tau, jika aku bahkan bisa membalaskan dendamku dengan baik, kepada siapapun." jelas Taeyong. Ia memungut kacamatnya yang kini retak, lalu merengkuhnya semakin erat, "...aku bisa menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangiku, termasuk kalian."

Bisik-bisik itu, Taeyong mendengarnya lagi, mereka benar-benar percaya padanya bukan.

"Kerugian apa lagi yang dirasakan Go saem?" pemuda bernama Xiumin membuka suara. Pertanyaan cerdas.

"Ia hanya guru biasa. Ia punya empat orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Kehilangan kendaraan atas kelalaian memiliki dampak besar, denda yang besar. Tak ada bukti mobil itu dicuri, kecuali kalian buka suara soal ini. Pihak sekolah dan kepolisian masih membuka kasus ini, mencoba membantunya dari denda itu. Tapi jika Go saem tak kuat atas kasus ini, ia bisa saja kalah dimeja hijau dan denda berkali lipat menjadi lebih besar. Aku berharap ia bunuh diri saja, itu terasa menyenangkan." Taeyong menutup penjelasannya dengan senyuman manis. Ia bisa melihat pemuda di sekelilingnya menatapnya tak henti. Ia hanya melepas kacamata dan tersenyum begini lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan efeknya seperti ini, oh bualan indahnya adalah energi baginya.

"Ini akan menjadi penutup pembicaraanku. Aku hanya ingin tegaskan, aku bisa membantu kalian jika kalian mau bergabung denganku. Jika kalian menolak, aku tau penakut sejati itu seperti apa, yaitu kalian." lantas Taeyong beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan bisikan dibelakangnya.

.

* * *

"Kau fikir kau hebat. Kau fikir aku percaya dan akan menerimamu hah." Johnny, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menariknya keperpustakaan yang mulai sunyi. Ini pukul lima sore dan perpustakaan ini mulai sepi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau fikir aku percaya dengan bualanmu, itu salah besar, nona bermulut besar." ya, ucapan Johnny yang seperti ini membuanya jengah. Menyepelekan dan menganggapnya lemah, ia sangat membencinya, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Berhenti membual dan enyah dari hadapanku." Johnny mendorong Taeyong keras. Membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kacamatanya lagi. Taeyong yakin, kacamatanya kali ini tak retak lagi, tapi lebih parah dari itu.

Johnny bisa melihat pancaran mata Taeyong dengan jelas. Ia akui, wajah pemuda ini sangat manis meski tanpa ekspresi berarti, tapi Johnny tak akan sudi mengakuinya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong, karena aku tau siapa pelaku sebenarnya."

.

"Ap-apa maksudmu." jantung Taeyong berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar ucapan Johnny. Apa maksudnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak suka berkoar-koar. Aku tau kasus itu sudah lama. Kepolisian menutup kasus ini karena melibatkan siswa disekolah ini. Dia duduk ditingkat tiga. Motifnya memang sama seperti bualanmu, dendam pribadi. Tapi dia putra seorang jaksa. Hukum buta padanya, aku rasa itu juga akan berlaku padamu, jika kau benar-benar melakukannya." Johnny menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Taeyong.

"Kau memang pandai membual, tapi tidak denganku. Ahh, padahal kau sudah punya teman-teman baru nee. Mau membantu mereka, haha aku tak percaya mereka benar-benar tertipu pada nona pembual sepertimu."

"Jaga bicaramu." Taeyong mulai tersulut, ia melepaskan cengkraman Johnny di lengannya, "...apa maumu sekarang, aku yakin pria sepertimu tak akan diam saja."

Johnny tertawa puas, Taeyong benar-benar peka, ya sangat peka.

"Aku bisa saja bukan, mengadukan ucapanmu kemarin pada kepala sekolah, ah polisi, atau Go saem. Jangan lupakan orangtuamu, ayahku mengenal baik mereka.." ucapan Johnny meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri Taeyong. Ia menatap Johnny dengan memohon.

"Ka-kau serius?"

"Bukankah kau juga serius dengan bualanmu tadi. Hei nona pembual, apa si yang kau inginkan. Ingin dikatakan ohh Lee Taeyong pemberani. Haha, kau tak layak mendominasi." Johnny meraih rambut coklat Taeyong, lalu megelusnya lembut, "...teman-temanku bisa saja membuka semua bualanmu itu saat ini juga. Kau yang rugi bukan. Tapi dengan kuasaku, mereka tak akan berani. Kau berhutang padaku asal kau tau."

Benarkah, apa mereka hanya pura-pura percaya. Ah tak mungkin, bahkan tadi mereka saling bertukar nomor telepon dan saling menyapa, membuka tangan dan menerimanya dalam perkumpulan mereka, tapi tak mungkin Johnny membual bukan.

"Jangan takut begitu, mereka percaya padamu. Ya, hanya saja aku bisa merubah ekspekstasimu dengan kenyataan itu. Kau paham?"

Taeyong tanpa sadar mengangguk. Bayangan wajah sang kakek dan ayahnya, benar-benar mengoyak kepercayaaan dirinya. Ia memang bodoh, ceroboh dan tak berfikir jauh kedepan. Kenakalan tololnya membuahkan hasil yang tak seberapa. Sial, ia ketakutan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan berikan, tapi kumohon, jangan beritahu kakek dan ayahku." Johnny ingin berteriak senang saat pemuda didepannya memohon dengan wajah pasrah padanya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Taeyong adalah sosok yang manis. Tapi sikapnya yang aneh, membuat Johnny mengutuk segalanya.

"Kau yakin? Ingat kau yang memberi pengajuan syarat, bukan aku."

"Ya, aku ingat."

Johnny terkekeh, lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong yang masih memohon, "Jadilah slaveku, tiga bulan, hanya itu. Maka kau aman setelahnya."

"Apa?"

.

.

Bukankah Taeyong ingin membuat dunianya sendiri. Dunia hitam, dimana tak ada siang, namun malam membalutnya. Tak ada keselarasan, kebahagiaaan, moral, etika. Lupakan religius, ia bahkan tak pernah mengingat Tuhan. Dunianya seharusnya penuh dengan kejahatan, skandal dan amoral. Dengan dia sebagai pemimpinnya. Tapi apa kini, ia malah kembali terbelenggu, masuk kedimensi lain, bukan dunianya. Bersembunyi dibalik ketiak Johnny, musuh besarnya. Ia terjebak dikerak terluar neraka, ingin membuat neraka tapi apa mau dikata. Satu angannya, kirimkan malaikat bersayap hitam padanya sekarang juga, maka ia akan menyebut Tuhan.

.

 _If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself._

 _What isn't part of ourselves doesnt disturb us.-Herman Hesse._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **(see you on chap 2)**

.

.

* * *

Sudah pada tau kan ini fanfic terinsipirasi dari mana. Yapp novel Demiannya mbah Herman/sok kenal. Oke saya terinspirasi dari plot tokohnya ya, latar belakang dan selebihnya nggak, duh jauh banget kalo mau bikin kaya novelnya, susah. Anak sastra aja belum tentu pada bisa hehe. Ibarat busur dan kaca lah. Sejujurnya saya juga suka diablo sama angel fallen, tapi masih bingung juga sama plot seriesnya. Jadilah fanfic seadanya ini. Untuk plot dan setting, saya menyesuaikan jaman. Tentu saja dengan masalah dan situasi yang berbeda, karena saya bukan remake ya, hanya terinspirsi saja. Jauh kalau dikata remake. Karena aku juga baru baca dua bab dan susah nerjemahin semuanya (maklum baca buku lama). Fic ini akan terdiri dari 3 chapter (bisa lebih).

Garis besar ficnya : pencarian jati diri. Kita ini siapa si? Apa maunya dihidup ini? Apa tujuan kita diciptakan didunia ini? Pernah kalian merasakannya?

But, wait...

Jaehyun eoddi?, Jaehyun eoddi?, tebak dia jadi siapa nee...

Kalau Taeyong jelas kan ya dia Emil Sinclair

Seo Johhny dia Franz Kromer

Jaehyun ...?

Yang lain nyusul juga..

.

Untuk judul, taulah siapa lagi kalau bukan lagunya uri BaTueS. Jadi jauh sebelum berkecimpung dengan bocah-bocah NCT yang demen masak, saya ini ARMY yang sukanya nistain Suga+MakJin, dan masih kok sampai sekarang, semakin membara malahan (nistainnya). Jadi kalau lama2 saya bikin ff JaeYong/NCT nyelip2 bities, sungkem maaf ya, emang sengaja..

Rencananya aku bakal discontinued salah satu fict aku, karena nggak ada gairah buat lanjutin, nggak ada feedback juga, tapi setelah lihat CF nya Jaehyun yang semacam om-om Yakuza, apa daya hati adek ini bang, hampura pisan. You know that fanfic..

Akhir kata, apa fict ini layak next? kalau tertarik, ditunggu review biar aku up lagi..

...


End file.
